1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved device for removing paint, dirt, and similar materials from a surface prior to painting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to refinishing an object, such as a piece of furniture, or repainting a surface, such as the side of a house, the old varnish, paint, accumulated dirt and similar material should be removed from the surface in order to assure proper adhesion of new material applied to the surface. In the prior art this is accomplished through the use of devices such as sand paper, wire brushes, scrapers, putty knives and similar devices. These particular prior art devices all work on a dry surface and create substantial dust and debris. In addition, these prior art devices require the use of a hand and necessitate a ladder if being used to remove paint or similar material from a surface far off the ground.
It would be advantageous to provide a device for removing paint, dirt, scum, and similar material that is more efficient than the prior art devices, that works on a dry surface and is able to reach high, out of the way places, without the necessity of a ladder. Devices have been prepared to clean surfaces such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,139, 2,804,728, 3,611,468, 3,629,896, 3,638,270, and 3,857,133.